A new story for the young
by Animegames
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have now had two children and are happily married. This story tells the story of their life with the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Animegames: **I dont own the hunger games or any of the characters.

* * *

**The tale of Peeta and Katniss's children**

The children sat in the field surrounded by Buttercups. One a female long brown hair and colourful blue eyes that wonder to space, the other male only young has the cutes blonde curls but blank grey eyes. Both have an element from their parents but so different.

A strong man comes to the field with the sweetest smile but the darkest secrets, behind him a woman of survival but is hidden behind an elegant dress ready for an outing to the field. The children run over to them. The perfect family…..

"Mummy why do we have to go on a trip" Asked Finnick. "Well it's about something that happened before you were born. How do I put it lets say a mocking jay was set free and cried" explained Katniss. "I know the story" said Rose proudly and was showing off to her little brother. "Yes Rose we know now don't show off Finnick will learn in time" Peeta said ruffling Finnick's hair to cheer him up. The house was just a 5 minute walk and the family walked through the streets at what Katniss and Peeta knew as district 12 but their children called Jay. They soon entered the home; they all did the same routine: Put their shoes on the rack then walk to the living room whilst Katniss and Peeta went to the kitchen to make dinner.

In the kitchen Peeta and Katniss were talking. "What are we going to do I can't stand visiting the other districts or "Free lands" As they are now" said Katniss with a sigh. "It's going to be ok trust me. I know it's hard and it brings back memories but this is to show were not crazy and we are trusted still and happy that there are no more hunger games" Peeta explained comforting Katniss by hugging her. Katniss looked into Peeta's blue eyes then gave inn they kissed and then started on dinner. It was spaghetti a usual now no longer a luxury like it used to be.

While the two were talking their children had been talking about their first train ride and what it would be like in the other free lands. "I don't know Mummy is stressed and I don't know how it's going to be. But whenever we talk about the Mocking she seems distant as if someone she knew was there" said Rose knowing about Gale and how everything happened. "I know but we have to look happy and help mummy and Daddy. I can't wait!" Finnick said.

A week passed and they were ready to go. But none of them knew what was in store…..

* * *

**Animegames:** Sorry that it was short, but if you want me to continue please review and tell me what you thought


	2. The next chapter

**Animegames:** I want to say a huge thank you to all my reviews and everything, That gave me a huge big silly grin and now its started me of again. Please enjoy and I dont own the hunger games or its characters.

* * *

As the family were going to leave there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone Katniss went and went to see who was there, but as soon as she opened the door her eyes filled with tears. As there on the floor was a rose, a bright red rose. Katniss fell to her knees covering her mouth, "This can't be happening he's dead, why?" she thought. Peeta could tell something was wrong and went to check on Katniss "who is at th-". Before he could finish Peeta saw Katniss on the floor crying and ran straight to her. "Katniss what's wrong?" Before she could say anything Peeta's eyes had already seen what had caused this outbreak…

As Katniss and Peeta walked into the living room with fake smiles, they realised that their children were still so clueless even Rose who knew about the hunger games. "Right let's get our stuff together and get ready to get on that train to go to Reb (district 1)" Said Peeta trying to look as happy as possible. Katniss eyes looked at the ground with a blank broken expression, but soon snapped out of her trance and smiled, and started to get the children ready whilst Peeta collected their bags. As the family walked down the street Peeta and Katniss recognised this one house which their mentor once lived in, as they went down memory lane they remembered all the good and bad times whilst laughing whilst doing so.

Rose and Finnick looked at their parents confused at why they were laughing. "Daddy, why are you laughing?" Questioned Finnick, staring at him. "Don't worry Mummy and I are just going down memory lane." Spoke Peeta softly. The family soon arrived at the station, they all waved goodbye to their friends there and got on board the train.

The train was magnificent inside, each child had their own trailer and there was also one for Katniss and Peeta to stay in. The cooking as always was magnificent and the drinks just as glorious, all memories of visiting "district 1" had almost gone until they arrived…

* * *

**Animegames:** I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review on what you thought and if I should continue, Thanks :D


	3. Gales family enter the story

**Animegames: **I hope you like this it is a little longer for those who want it. I dont own the hunger games or its characters.

* * *

As the train arrived at district 1 the children ran up to the window to see what it was like. District 1 was full of tall houses with rich families; even though all districts were now rich this one was the richest. But right in the middle of town were 4 statues of people. Katniss and Peeta knew these statues as Glimmer, Marvel, Cashmere and Gloss. The children looked around in excitement they couldn't believe that this was Reb. "Kids we are about to stop I suggest you sit down" said Peeta longing to look out the window to. The train soon came to a stop.

As the family got off they were greeted by a crowd of people, who were very welcoming to Katniss and Peeta's surprise. They were all led to a podium in the middle of town in front of the statues to make a speech. Peeta walked up to speak into the microphone but Katniss stopped him and went up instead. "Hello, people of Reb or once known District 1, it is me: The mockingjay I am here for the annual trip around all the once known districts to see you all and make a speech. Today I am going to say how sorry I am for what happened in the games we once had where your daughters, sons, mums, dads, Granddad's, grandmothers or any of your family may have died. But here is placed a statue of Glimmer and Marvel from the 74th Hunger games and Gloss and Cashmere from the 75th. We are sorry for how they died and what happened then but it could not be helped since we were ruled by a man of evil Known as President Snow, who we all know as dead. But today on my doorstep I received a gift… A red rose" The crowd all gasped. "I don't know who it was from or why it was there but I will find out. That is all. Thank you" Katniss said whilst stepping down from the podium. The crowd cheered whilst Peeta hugged Katniss for support for what she had just said, the children were confused but followed their parents to the train ready to go to the next town of Mock (district 2).

On the train Katniss put Finnick to bed since it was already past his bed time whilst Peeta went into his special trailer to paint. So Rose decided to go down two trailers and found a musical one. In the music room there were guitars, a piano, flute, CD player and much more. Rose went over to the CD player and placed her I pod onto the dock and played Paradise by Coldplay, with her own twist to it. She started to sing the song and to her surprise birds by the train sang with her, it was a beautifully sweet melody. She soon gave in to leaving the room and going to her room to sleep. Rose woke up to the movement of the train slowing down and decided to get dressed, as she walked out her trailer to get breakfast she could see her family were already awake and eating breakfast. She sat down and had some cereal, Looking over to where her mother sat she could tell something was wrong. As the train stopped and the family walked onto the train station there standing alone was a family of 3. Turning his head the older male looked over to where Katniss was standing and smiled at her looking her up and down. "Hey Catnip, you look nice even though you've had two children" The male laughed. "Well you don't look too shabby either Gale" Katniss replied. They both laughed and joined each other in a hug. The woman standing next to him smiled, she had long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and was wearing a pink summer dress. As Katniss and Gale separated, Katniss' eyes filled with tears "Madge is that you?" Katniss asked. Madge nodded and then was nearly knocked over by Katniss' hug, the two hugged for a while whilst Gale gave Peeta a firm handshake, you could tell there was tension between the two. As Katniss separated from Madge and joined back to Peeta, Gale and Madge introduced their daughter, Kitty, she had long wavy deep brown hair and the brightest of green eyes. She was about Finnick's age was looked nice by the way she smiled. Then Katniss and Peeta introduced Rose and Finnick the children all shook hands with the parents and over children.

The two families then walked to the town centre, which like district 1 had statues of the once known tributes. This time Gale decided to tell a speech even though he never was in the hunger games only the rebellion. "Today we are joined by Katniss and Peeta the two star crossed lovers who survived the 74th and 75th hunger games and also survived the rebellion like me and my wife Madge. Today we pay respects to the unknown lovers Cato and clove as well as the two victors who joined Katniss and Peeta in the 75th Hunger games Brutus and Enobaria. We are sorry for your loss and hope we all continue peacefully. Now Katniss has informed me that before she left on her doorstep was a red rose, I too have had that on mine and we have decided to find out who has challenged us again. We want to keep this peace together so do not worry, we will find out and terminate it from happening. Thank you" Gale left the podium with the crowd at its highest in curiosity.

The families both were now staying on the train, since they had added on trailers for the family. As they all set off for ell (district 3) not knowing what would happen for technology….

* * *

**Animegames: **I hope you like it please leave a review.


	4. District 3 and 4

**ANIMEGAMES: sorry I have been busy with school and stuff :(. I might soon do point of views if you want. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

The train went on to district 3 also known as Ell. For District 3 this is where Beetee and Wiress came from. Katniss wanted them to be on her team but unfortunately Wiress died and soon after the rebellion Beetee died too, they still held a place in Katniss' heart but she had to move on. On the train know were two families the Mellark's and the Hawthorne's.

Today Rose decided to go back to the music trailer; this is where she found Madge playing the piano. Rose listened without Madge knowing that she was there. The song was a sweet heart-breaking melody, the song Rose believed was the story of a girl fighting for love escaping and finding her first love yet again, even though he was in love with another. As Madge finished Rose clapped. Madge looked round surprised but smiled at Rose's appreciation. "So… do you like it?" asked Madge. "I love it!" Rose stated. Madge nodded her head and then soon left the trailer and rose behind. Soon Rose found herself playing the piano playing a mysterious melody of adventure and love. It was one that she had just made up and soon found the lyrics to match the flowing melody and started to sing.

Rose soon finished with a high flowing note then stopped; she had never done that before. Rose had no idea whether it would happen again or if it was only a one-time thing. Before she forgot this new song she quickly wrote it all down and left for her trailer to sleep. The train moved on throughout the night and the two families were in the sitting room trailer. Madge, Gale, Katniss and Peeta were chatting about how Madge escaped and How Gale found her and fell in love. The two explained that Madge was visiting relatives when the bombing happened and when she came back to district 12 she found it in ruins, heartbroken she ran to district 2 to find her grandmother and once she got there she stayed there whilst the rebellion was going on and when it ended she sold strawberries at market. There she bumped into Gale who was utterly shocked; Madge was excused and went to talk to Gale. The two soon fell in love and started going out. After a year Gale proposed soon after they had a beautiful white wedding and had a child. Peeta and Katniss smiled, they thought how good of a love story it was. After a while they all gave up and went to sleep.

Morning was exciting since the train had arrived in district 4…. Finnick's district. Katniss Was not looking forward to saying a speech in front of this district and Annie since she felt so guilty about how Finnick died. The two families stepped out onto the platform wearing mainly blues and greens. They were greeted by a woman with flowing curly brown hair and bright sea green eyes, next to her a young boy Roses age who was tanned and had brown hair which made him stand out with the most gorgeous blue eyes, Rose blushed at the sight of him. Katniss ran over to Annie and hugged her, the two stayed like that for a moment. Finn: the young boy, Introduced himself to Rose, Kitty, Finnick and the rest. Once Annie and Katniss separated the rest all came over to say hello. Annie smiled and whispered something to Katniss, Katniss' eyes popped with shock.

She then ran down the platform and outside to see….

* * *

**ANIMEGAMES: **I feel so evil leaving you on a cliffhanger. But please leave a review on what you thought. and try taking a guess what happens next also I take in suggestions if you want a character or something. Thanks


End file.
